Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic fitting and, in particular, to a hydraulic fitting which may be used to couple a hydraulic hose to a hydraulic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional hydraulic fittings generally comprise a body having an axial bore extending therethrough, a ferrule, and a swivel nut. The body includes a stem which is received by a hydraulic hose and the ferrule is used to clamp or crimp the hydraulic hose into mechanical engagement with the hydraulic fitting. The swivel nut is used to couple the hydraulic fitting to a hydraulic port of a hydraulic device. The hydraulic hose is thereby placed in hydraulic communication with the hydraulic device. The hydraulic device may be a hydraulic actuator, a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic valve, etc. An example of a hydraulic fitting similar to the type described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,212 to Vyse.